1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a heptanoic acid derivative useful as an intermediate for the production of prostaglandins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prostaglandins possess many pharmacological activities such as the ability to impede coagulation of blood platelets, the ability to lower or elevate blood pressure, the ability to contract smooth muscles, and the ability to suppress excretion of gastric juice. Prostaglandins therefore are useful as medicines for the prevention and cure of various diseases such as thrombosis, hypertension, and peptic ulcer.
Prostaglandins are easily produced from 7-(2,5-dioxocyclopentyl)heptanoic acid (Chem. Pharm. Bull., 17, 408 (1969) and Agr. and Biol. Chem., 33, 1078 (1969), for example, both of which are herein incorporated by reference). The methods heretofore known for the production of 7-(2,5-dioxocyclopentyl)heptanoic acid suffer from the problem that the processes for synthesis involved therein are extremely long [Chem. Pharm. Bull., 17, 408 (1969) and Agr. and Biol. Chem., 33, 1078 (1969)] or the preparation of catalysts used therefor is complicated [Chem. Ber., 113, 2939 (1980)]. This circumstance has resulted in a need for the development of a commercially advantageous method for the manufacture of this acid.